paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspiration
Name: Inspiration Physical Age: 21 True Age: 353 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Elements: R4 Essence, R3 Body, R3 Shock, R2 Chaos, R2 Earth, R1 Mind 'Power' Inspiration uses his elemental powers mostly to aid other people. He can combine his powers of chaos, body, and essence to give great increases in strength to another virtue When he does this though, his own powers and strength become quite limited as he expends much of his energy to do this, he is by no means defenseless but he is much weaker than he would be ordinarily. Additionally, using his voice as a vector, Inspiration can instead pour power into a number of people at once although the individual effects will be much weaker and inspiration is extremely drained after using this. Fortunately, this technique does not need to be reapplied as often as when he uses it on one person and so he can often recover while his allies fight. Outside of increasing his teammates’ strength, inspiration is rather competent on his own in combat. He uses body to strengthen himself and chaos to warp the environment to a limited degree. (For instance having the ground become spikes.) He rarely uses his essence power offensively, instead opting to heal with it when it is needed. His Shock power is his only primarily offensive power, using it to strike opponents with powerful bolts of electricity. However, he rarely uses it as he fears the raw power residing in the lightning, afraid it will escape his grasp and wreak havoc if he is incautious. 'Weapon' Inspiration carries a simple hardwood staff into combat when the situation requires but prefers to stay to the rear of any large-scale combat, aiding his fellow virtues by empowering or healing them as he deems it to be necessary. When he is confronted though, he uses the staff to block the opponent’s weapon and his powers to strengthen his offense, aiming to remove the threat quickly and by whatever means necessary so that he can soon continue to aid his friends. 'Summon' Inspiration’s summon is a small hamster that named Buta. Despite the powers that Inspiration has accumulated over his four centuries as an Immortal, Buta remains relatively small and light, easily able to sit on Inspirations shoulder or in one of his pockets. His short fur is a dark brown. While Inspiration was at first quite depressed over having died, Buta was very supportive and helpful in teaching Inspiration to use his abilities and rekindling drive to make the world a better place. Since then the two have been unified in spirit and mission to protect those they care for against whatever may come their way. 'History' Inspiration was born under the name of Simon in the Wiryn Port. His father died shortly before he was born and his mother passed away due to complications during Simon’s birth. As a result, Simon spent the first three years in an orphanage before being adopted by a young couple, Emily and Laurence. Emily and Laurence were farmers from the outskirts of the port town and were very good to Simon. He lived happily as a member of their family for 6 years, being cared for by Emily and aiding Laurence in the fields when he could. Eventually though, tension began to show between Emily and Laurence after a number of incidents leading up to Simon’s tenth birthday. The relationship between his parents became more and more strained over the following year until they quite suddenly broke up after a fierce argument. That night, Simon’s mother stormed from the house and never returned, leaving Simon with only his adoptive father to care for him who became increasingly despondent over his wife’s departure. Laurence began to drink heavily and sunk himself deeper and deeper into a depression until one night, in a drunken haze, he decided to end it all. As he stood in the kitchen about to drive his own knife into his heart, Simon happened upon him and tackled him to the ground, knocking the knife from his hands. Simon pleaded with Laurence not to leave him and Laurence realized he had forgotten about Simon altogether in his drunkenness and had believed himself without purpose or reason to live. Following that night, Simon set about rebuilding Laurence’s shattered psyche; clinging to the only paternal figure he’d ever known. Laurence and Simon lived a simplistic life following the incident for 8 years, working the fields as they always had until Laurence was framed for the murder of their landlord, one of the major landowners in Wyrin port. No one was able to prove his innocence and he was sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. Simon did not watch. Without Laurence, Simon couldn’t work the fields on his own and was soon evicted by the new landlord. He survived for a short time, homeless and dependent on scraps and begging, slowly descending into madness from the pain of his loss. He froze to death in the winter, at the age of twenty one, just another one amongst the many who died that winter due to the extreme cold that comes from Wyrin’s proximity to Lehaita. His death was never recorded, not even a statistic as the body was never found. Shortly after passing away Simon awoke once more with a clarity of thought he had not felt since Laurence’s hanging. A beautiful woman in white spoke to him, telling him of the Immortals. She told him of Virtue and sin, Taint and Purity. Purity gave Simon a small hamster and disappeared from his view. Simon left the town that night, walking the road towards Desarith and the city of Indafell with the Hamster, who had introduced itself as Buta on his shoulder. As he left, he mulled over the woman’s words, he knew he was no longer Simon but he was not sure what he was now. “What you did for your father, even though he was not your blood kin. You are an inspiration…” Purity had told him before she had left. “An Inspiration… I suppose then that I am Inspiration.” He said, walking the long road under the frozen stars. Inspiration wandered for almost a year, directionless and confused, slowly working his way east and south towards the city of Indafell . He still felt the pain of his loss but he was no longer maddened with grief as he had been. Buta was very helpful in that regard, always encouraging him and pushing him onwards, even when he would have given up. Eventually, Inspiration began to fight back the despair; certain that he had a reason to live if someone had seen fit to bring him back to life. He took hold of that thought and built upon it, slowly rebuilding his life as he passed through villages, doing odd jobs where he could, avoiding larger towns to try to keep from anti-immortal sentiments. Finally he arrived in Indafell, he stayed quiet, subsisting as he had for the past year on odd jobs to earn money. Inspiration sought information and rumors on the immortals where he could, aided by the fact that he was now amongst their ranks and could often dismiss the stranger claims. He became almost supernaturally strong over the course of time, not realizing he was becoming attuned to the element of body. He had initially in fact been granted essence but had had no idea how to use it or that he had been given it. Eventually, Inspiration ventured from Indafell and made south in the direction of the Lightlands , hoping to finally find some other virtues. Arriving at house eternity he was greeted with open arms by the other virtues. Upon learning he had the power to potentially heal he began to train in the use of essence extensively, expanding his powers over three hundred years of skirmishes and battles with the sins. As he grew older, he began to tutor the newer virtues, relegating himself to duty behind the lines healing and working on his power to empower others. He often acted as a de-facto psychiatrist for the virtues, helping those who had died in circumstances such as his move past their anger or grief. He encountered a number of sins and virtues during those three hundred years, many newly awakened just as he was. Most died in the conflict but the few sins and virtues who have survived to be the same age as him today all know each other and even as between enemies treat each other with a sort of friendly rivalry. As the war between the sins and virtues began to pick up pace, Inspiration found himself pulled into fighting once more, forcing him to learn combat techniques with his powers as well as healing. He was almost killed a number of times thanks to his inexperience in combat, having concentrated on healing to the point of exclusion of fighting techniques. The next hundred and fifty years were bloodier and bloodier as the war came to a head, culminating in the bloody attack on the sins where Purity was killed. Inspiration withdrew from the virtues for a time, leaving for the Dfiri Temple in Lehaita to try and make sense of his life and his reasons for fighting. For three months he has trained and thought on his existence in the Temple Dfiri in Lehaita . Over the course of the first two months he became a sort of mentor figure for a Human boy known as Vayn who was training in stealth at the temple. Tragedy struck two weeks ago when Vayn was killed but Inspiration was surprised to see him return as an Immortal, now known as Altruism . Now Inspiration is returning, having reaffirmed his purpose and his reasons, ready to do what he must for the new purity and to aid his fellow virtues and bringing with him the new Virtue, Altruism. 'Appearance' Inspiration stands rather short at 5 feet 7 inches and is rather thin. Despite his skinny stature he is deceptively strong thanks to his body abilities. His hair is a dark shade of blue and he often wears a pair of square rimmed glasses when he is not going into battle. His clothes are often loose fitting breeches and a sleeveless shirt over which he often wears a long jacket. His staff is carried in a long sheath slung around his shoulders. His eyes are a deep brown and reflect an iron determination that defies all that appears before it. 'Behaviour' Inspiration has seen many deaths over the, not a few of them were of Immortals or Humans he’d known well. Despite this he maintains and carries on, determined that he and everyone else has a reason to live and deserves a chance to fight for what they believe. He is often quite positive, trying to keep those around him happy and spirited and is often quite friendly to the older immortals as he feels a real kinship with those who have seen as much as he has, be they a sin or a virtue. If he or those around him are threatened he becomes extremely serious, doing everything he can to protect those he must, even if it means he would almost certainly die. He can be quite stubborn in this respect and more than a little rash, sometimes overlooking simpler solutions in his drive to protect the people he cares for. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Essence Category:Shock Category:Body Category:Chaos Category:Earth Category:Mind